Recreational boating is a large industry in this country and elsewhere. Many people own a boat, pontoon, jet ski or other watercraft (collectively “watercraft”), which can be used for fishing, sightseeing, water skiing, and other recreational pursuits. Some watercraft are docked permanently in a marina. Other watercraft are placed in the water only when used. In these instances, the watercraft may be launched at a shore ramp from a trailer or other transport device when it is desired to use the watercraft, and the watercraft is replaced on the trailer after completing use.
Some watercraft owners live directly on navigable water (e.g., a lake, river or ocean). Ordinarily, watercraft owners who live on navigable water will have a dock, to which they can moor their watercraft while getting in and out of it before and after use. However, leaving the watercraft in water for extended periods of time can cause problems of various kinds. First, marine organisms, vegetation, and the like may grow on and damage the bottom or hull of the watercraft. Second, if the watercraft is near a waterway where other watercraft pass, these watercrafts may create wakes that can urge the moored watercraft into the dock, damaging the dock and/or the watercraft. Therefore, many people who have a dock on navigable water will use a watercraft lift system (also commonly referred to as a boat lift) to protect their watercraft from wave and wake action, as well as from marine organisms. The lift system can be used for lowering the watercraft into the water for use and hoisting the watercraft out of the water after use.